This proposal for AHRQ participation and financial support is for the development, coordination and implementation of a two-day national conference focusing on innovative strategies to advance the areas of quality measurement, quality improvement, patient outcomes, comparative effectiveness research and the elimination of disparities in the prevention, diagnosis and treatment of cancer in the United States. The overarching goal is to improve the health of all individuals with cancer, those at increased risk o developing cancer, and cancer survivors. Through a series of didactic and case-based educational and scientific sessions, the conference will promote research development and the wide dissemination of information among both conference participants and other stakeholders. In addition, the conference will foster career development among students and young professionals with potential interest in devoting their careers to addressing these important issues. In establishing this national conference, the Conquer Cancer Foundation will seek to accelerate and facilitate communication, education, needs assessment, strategic planning and consensus. The conference will seek input and active participation from a wide range of stakeholders in the clinical, research and health policy communities, including health care providers specializing in cancer care, clinical researchers, patient advocacy groups, federal policy makers and health insurance companies. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed conference will bring together researchers, patient advocates, health system administrators and practicing physicians to share their results in measuring and improving the quality of cancer care. The conference will fill an important role in promoting innovation, strategic planning and consensus to enhance the quality of cancer care (including a focus on improving cancer patient health status and outcomes), eliminate disparities in cancer care and optimize comparative effectiveness research activities in oncology. There are no dedicated conferences in this area; the ASCO Annual Meeting, which draws over 24,000 professionals, has small, successful tracks devoted to health systems research, and attendees express a desire for a more focused meeting to address their topics of interest.